Love Is Blind
by dani555
Summary: ¿Cómo podrias amar a alguien que no puedes ver? El amor es ciego y para Hinata esto es mas que un dicho. SasuHina
1. Blind

Hola! Como estan? A ver esta es una idea que me ha estado plagando desde hace tiempo, desarrollar un fic donde un personaje es ciego. La verdad siempre me ha parecido un buen reto. Esto es en respuesta al desafio de iitzel una respuesta tardía pero segura.

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esa es una triste realidad con la que tengo que vivir cada dia  
**

* * *

_._ **Capítulo I**

**Blind**

El viento se sentía frio contra su rostro y bajo sus pies podía sentir el pasto doblándose con su peso. Sentía las lágrimas de pánico descender por su rostro, mientras un sentimiento que le era dolorosamente alarmante se expandía por su pecho. Estaba perdida.

Se sentía como una idiota.

Había salido a dar una caminata. Sabía que a sus padres no les agradaba eso, decían que era peligroso que saliera sola. Ella les dijo que tan solo daría una vuelta por las calles que conocía, que tal vez compraría algo y después regresaría a casa. Tan sólo conocía unas pocas calles ya que había estado tan solo una semana en aquel pequeño pueblo y sabia que era facil perderse, pero no soportaba estar encerrada. Simplemente giro en una esquina en que no debía, cruzo una calle que no debía cruzar o simplemente se equivocó de dirección y en este momento se encontraba sentada en un tronco caído llorando por la desesperación. Olía el aroma de la madera húmeda, aquel dolorosamente familiar sonido de las hojas cayendo muertas en el otoño y aquellos sonidos que hacían los animales. Se abrazó a sí misma y continuo llorando silenciosamente, miedosa de seguir caminando y tropezar con algo que la dejara herida. La verdad, aun se cuestionaba como había logrado llegar hasta esa parte del bosque sin sufrir un accidente por los altibajos del suelo, cómo se las había ingeniado para escapar de cada pequeña cosa que podía hacerla tropezar en su camino le era un misterio. Después de todo, es más fácil caerse en un camino que _no puedes ver._

Poso su mirada sin ver realmente en sus manos temblorosas y no se sorprendió de encontrar tan sólo oscuridad saludándola. Era enfermizo. Cada lugar al que volteaba era sólo oscuridad, los colores, las formas y las luces se fueron hacía mucho tiempo y no volverían nunca. Sonrió amargamente mientras pensaba en lo inútiles que le eran sus ojos en ese momento.

—Hey, apártate este es mi sitio. —Una voz brusca, fría y varonil la aparto de sus pensamientos.

—No puedo. —Contesto sin subir la mirada del suelo.

El chico gruño en descontento.

— ¿A qué rayos te refieres con "no puedo"? —Cuestiono molesto. Ese era su lugar para pensar, para estar solo y tenía ya un muy malhumor como para estar aguantando bromas.

—No podría hacerlo. No sé el camino de regreso a casa. —Respondió ella, aun sin mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? Hay un camino de tierra, ¿acaso no lo ves? —Agrego cortante mientras señalaba dicho camino, el cual atravesaba todo el bosque.

—De hecho, no lo veo.

— ¿Es esto una broma? —Siseo.

—No crees que si fuera una broma me estaría riendo. —Su voz era delicada, temblorosa y cuando levanto la mirada el joven sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado con un bloque en el estómago. Hacia él se dirigían ojos sin vida, nublados, ojos que no podían verlo. Suspiro suavemente, y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Ven.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Que vengas! Te llevare a casa, o ¿Es qué quieres quedarte aquí todo el día? —Susurro, una ceja enarcada mientras veía a la joven levantarse y extender los brazos para buscarlo. Extendió su mano hacia ella, tomando delicadamente su pequeña mano entre la suya y entrelazando sus dedos. — Dime, ¿Dónde vives? —Susurro un poco más amable esta vez.

—Soy nueva en la ciudad y no sé muy bien...

—Tu eres la chica que se mudó a la casa de al lado. —Él suspiro suavemente, y susurro.

—Eso creo. —Susurro sintiéndose intranquila con que alguien extraño la guiara.

Sentía el suave crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies y el cálido tacto de su mano, la cual apretó con más fuerza. Ella se mantuvo callada, el resto del viaje y escucho con gran alivio como empezaban a oírse los sonidos de los autos, y la gente caminando junto a ellos, dándoles pasó mientras avanzaban. Sonrió suavemente, agradecida de encontrar a una persona que la ayudara. Sasuke volteo a verla, pensando para sí que la chica era bastante; de cabello sedoso y negro que caía suavemente sobre sus hombros como una cascada ónice, un rostro hermoso, unos labios tentadores y rosados e incluso aquellos ojos eran hermosos, pese a lo nublados que se encontraban.

Caminaban por un atajo que él conocía, el cual cruzaba el parque Central y lo dejaba en su casa.

Poco después, unos quince minutos o algo Hinata escucho el ruido que producían sus zapatos al tocar la madera mientras el chico la guiaba suavemente a través de las escaleras, evitando que se tropezara.

—Ya estamos aquí.

—N-No creo-creo que importe mucho, pero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunto Hinata, manteniendo sus ojos en el rostro de él, si bien era incapaz de saberlo.

—No creo que sea importante, pero me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hinata Hyuuga.

_¿Hinata Hyuuga? _Pensó sin mucha importancia mientras cruzaba la calle para dirigirse a su casa.

_¿Sasuke Uchiha, eh?_

Lo que nuestro Uchiha y nuestra Hyuuga desconocían era que el destino tenía muchos planes para ambos y que este era apenas el comienzo.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado. Estimo que sera corto, unos diez o doce capitulos cuando mucho y todos seran mas o menos de este largo. Hagan sus especulaciones acerca de que pasara, yo veo este inicio un poco flojo y extraño, pero me agrada de una manera extraña que no se explicar.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	2. Guiar

Hola! Como estan? Realmente les agradezco mucho sus reviews, muchas gracias, son geniales. Muchas gracias tambien a los que agregaron a favoritos, y alertas, realmente muchas gracias.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esa es una triste realidad con la que tengo que vivir cada dia.  
**

* * *

**_Capitulo II_**

**Guiar**

Sasuke camino a través del patio del instituto, sus manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de fastidio en su rostro. El jardín era extenso, lleno de árboles y arbustos y cubierto por verde césped y las hojas caídas de los árboles. El instituto era uno de los mejores del país y lo hacían notar con su buen mantenimiento de estructura y los lujos que este tenía; cancha de voleibol, de básquet y de futbol, casilleros, una inmensa biblioteca donde se encontraban disponibles libros de todas las clases y temas y aquel extenso jardín eran tan solo la punta del iceberg y la verdad, le gustaba estar en ese lugar.

Entro a la institución y se dirigió a la oficina del director. El director; Hiruzen Sarutobi era un hombre sereno y amable. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano cuantas veces lo había visto, o hablado con él y no podía evitar preguntarse para qué le había solicitado ir a su oficina temprano antes de comenzar las clases.

—Me alegra que estés aquí. —El hombre susurro con una sonrisa gentil.

— ¿Qué Ocurre? —Cuestiono Sasuke, tomando asiento en frente del hombre.

—Veras, Sasuke, una nueva chica estará estudiando en nuestro instituto durante el próximo año, ella va a necesitar un guía para ayudarla a orientarse, debido a su condición. Había pensado en que tu podrías desarrollar ese papel.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto con ira, ¡Lo que le faltaba! ser guía turístico de una babosa que de seguro no lo dejaría en paz. Susurro un par de juramentos y sintió la ira bullir en su interior como un fuego peligroso que amenazaba con quemar todo aquello que tocase. Su mirada se encontraba clavada como una daga en el cráneo del viejo hombre, y estaba seguro de que lo único que lo detenía de golpear algo o a alguien era el hecho de que podrían expulsarlo.

Hiruzen sonrió ampliamente, dirigiéndole una cálida mirada al muchacho.

—No es lo que piensas, Sasuke. Esta chica es... peculiar.

— ¿Peculiar? ¿De qué manera? ¿Me dejara notas tontas en el casillero o me hará ojitos coquetos? —Él contesto con un gruñido y el ceño profundamente fruncido. Perfecto, estaba atorado con una niñata que de seguro seria como las otras y lo acosaría con la estúpida excusa del amor.

_Genial. _Pensó Sasuke sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos ante la que le parecía una risa burlona.

—De hecho, dudo mucho que alguien pueda hacer "ojitos coquetos" si es ciego.

Y para eso la única respuesta que Sasuke tenía era una perpleja mirada...  
_  
_Hinata suspiro suavemente, sintiendo su corazón latir tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se saldría de su pecho. Sintió la tela suave de su falda mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por ella, temblando incontrolablemente. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, frustrada, todas aquellas emociones negativas se mezclaban en un retumbante huracán que hacía estragos con su mente y que la dejaba como un manojo de nervios.

Corriendo torpemente por el cuarto para buscar sus ropas, maldiciendo su torpeza y su forma tan conveniente de olvidar donde había dejado las cosas en el momento en que las necesitaba. Normalmente esa era la forma en que las clases habían comenzado para ella desde que tenía memoria; la verdad le divertía mucho pensar en esas veces en que casi quiso golpearse a sí misma al encontrar un zapato detrás de su cama, su camisa en la butaca que no se molestado en revisar, su cepillo en algún lugar al azar del piso de madera de la que era su habitación después de haberlo buscado por lo que parecía una eternidad. Sin embargo, ese año las cosas serían un poco diferentes...

Dejo escapar un abatido suspiro y se levantó de su cama, dirigiéndose con pasos vacilantes a la cocina; aun no había memorizado esta casa y orientarse a través de ella aun le era difícil. Pasó por la sala y escuchando como su padre pasaba suavemente las hojas de lo que posiblemente era un periódico o un libro. Él solía leer mucho, aunque también podía ser su pequeña hermana Hanabi, quien aún no había partido a la escuela. No podría saberlo y ese hecho. Era odioso tener esa oscuridad en frente de ella, frustrante y escuchar a su madre cantando alegremente en la cocina sólo lo empeoraba más. Le dolía mucho no poder ver a su familia, conformarse con las imágenes que su mente componía de ellos en sus recuerdos, pero era lo que tenía. Y aun mientras se montaba en el auto que la llevaría a su destino no podía sacar su mente de ese amargo hecho.

Olía la fragancia de las flores en el aire, de aquellas flores que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir al frio e imagino los colores; los suaves tonos de rosa, morado, amarillo, blanco, tal vez azul o rojo desplegándose en pequeños conjuntos que sobresalían de entre las hojas muertas de los árboles y el césped. Suspiro tristemente mientras sentía el aire golpear su rostro.

Poco después sintió el auto detenerse y tragando saliva abrió lentamente la puerta. Con cuidado, salió del vehículo y trato de calmar el terrible sentimiento de desorientación al no poder sentir nada en frente de ella, u oírlo. Agarro su bastón con ansiedad, tal cual un hombre ahogándose en medio del mar agarraría un salvavidas.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿eh?

Esa voz era de... Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, descruzando los brazos y dirigiéndole una larga mirada a Hinata.

Aquel sí que iba ser un año interesante...

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	3. Apariencia

Hola! Como estan? Realmente les agradezco mucho sus reviews, muchas gracias, son geniales los adoro. Y realmente lamento no poder contestar los reviews anonimos, quisiera poder hacerlo, chicos ustedes son fabulosos. Y bueno, lamento la tardanza, fue debido a dos elementos, falta de inspiracion y segundo y mas tragico, se me cayo la laptop de mi cama (me descuide, lo admito) y se me rompio la pantalla. Este capitulo fue editado por telefono, mi primera vez haciendo tal cosa y bueno, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esa es una triste realidad con la que tengo que vivir cada dia.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo III.**

**Apariencia**

Había transcurrido una tranquila semana desde que las clases comenzaron en el instituto. Durante aquella semana, Sasuke y Hinata se habían estado acostumbrando a la presencia del otro. La verdad, Sasuke encontraba a la chica bastante agradable; era callada, tímida, tierna. Atributos que eran escasos entre las chicas del instituto y siendo sincero, pese a que era un poco cansino tener que acompañarla todo el tiempo, se sentía a gusto en su presencia.

Ella no era molesta, ni chillona. De hecho muchas veces era capaz de olvidarse de su presencia, dejándose llevar por aquellos agradables silencios que solían reinar la mayoría del tiempo. Ella tenía una apariencia frágil y tranquila y su carácter reflejaba aquella apariencia delicada, apenas hablando cuando lo necesitaba y con aquel carácter tímido que muchas veces era sombreado por la tristeza.

—Mi máma preparo un bentoo esta mañana, es muy grande y dudo que pueda comerlo, ¿quisiera un poco?"

Él se encogió de hombros y luego tuvo ganas de golpearse al recordar que ella no podía ver su gesto.

Era un poco difícil acostumbrarse al hecho de que ella no podía verlo.

—Podemos comer en la azotea. Allí estará mas tranquilo —él susurro. Ambos solían alejarse de la gran multitud que se formaba en el patio. Usualmente almorzando juntos en algún lugar alejado, en alguna de las mesas de la cafetería mas apartadas. A veces junto a los amigos de él, Naruto y Sakura, quienes eran amables con ella y no tenían problemas en ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, aquel día Naruto había tenido que hacer una recuperación por un examen que perdió y estaba en un salón junto con un profesor y Sakura no había asistido, lo cual era un alivio para el Uchiha.

Sasuke la guio lentamente por las escaleras, cuidando que ella no cayera. Sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente. Una vez estuvieron allí fueron saludados por un amplio cielo azul y el aroma de tierra húmeda, pasto y algunas flores que se encontraban en pequeñas macetas rectangulares distribuidas sin orden especifico por el piso de cerámica blanca. En el lugar se encontraban algunas bancas de hierro, donde los pocos estudiantes que conocían ese lugar se sentaban.

El lugar era pacifico, poco frecuentado y era más que perfecto.

Una brisa tranquila que acariciaba el rostro de ella, y por un segundo mientras disfrutaba de aquella caricia ella pensó en lo maravilloso que debería ser poder ver aquel lugar al que Sasuke la había llevado. En el aire flotaba cierto aroma a flores y tan solo podía escuchar el viento silbar contra su oído. Sonrió mientras notaba la fría superficie de hierro en la que ambos se sentaron, pensando en una extraña especie de parque que el instituto tenia en su azotea.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas de hierro que se encontraban allí, ella tenia una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, Sasuke la observaba en silencio casi disfrutando la tranquila atmosfera que ambos tenían alrededor, mientras comían y alguna que otra palabra flotaba en el aire.

Una de las cosas que le extrañaba era su propia fascinación por los ojos de ella. Aquel color blanco con vetas de lavanda, aunque muchas veces nublado por las oscuras nubes de la tristeza, aquellas ocasiones en que sonreía estos se iluminaban con una chispa de vida revoloteaste y cálida que casi parecía engullir todo aquello que le rodease. Podía pasar incontables minutos simplemente contemplando sus ojos, como estos nublados e invidentes ojos podían llegar a brillar tan intensamente y mostrar emociones de manera tan pura le era desconcertante, y hasta cierto punto, atrayente.

— ¿Uchicha-san?" Pregunto ella tentativamente, tomando un sorbo de su te.

— ¿Umm? —Él contesto ausentemente.

— ¿Cómo se ve? —Ella cuestiono, moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Su apariencia física. Sé que es apuesto por las chicas que lo persiguen, pero yo realmente que- quisiera tener una idea de como es usted —ella susurro apresuradamente, un pequeño tinte rosado en sus mejillas —no puedo evitar preguntarme... —Ella agrego un poco deprimida, no queriendo realmente terminar la frase.

Aquello la había estado plagando desde poco después que se conocieron, tener aquella desmedida curiosidad por su apariencia casi parecía normal. Quería tener una imagen que agregar al nombre, incluso si era algo hecho por su imaginación. Por días se había preguntado ¿de qué color era su cabello, sus ojos? ¿Era blanco o moreno? ¿Sus facciones serian finas o por el contrario, ordinarias? ¿Sus ojos eran de un color común, como el castaño o de color exótico como el azul zafiro?

Realmente desearía poder verlo. No limitarse a escuchar su voz o sentir su piel. Era realmente frustrante.

—Es algo tonto. Pero realmente quisiera saber —agrego bajando la mirada— Si me dejara tocar su rostro, Uchiha-san, yo podría imaginármelo… Olvídelo, realmente es una idea tonta.

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, fastidiado y tomo sus suaves manos entre las suyas, guiándolas hasta que estas reposaron en su rostro. No pudo evitar maravillarse ante lo suaves y delicadas que eran sus manos, o ante aquel extraño cosquilleo en su rostro. Guio sus manos por su cara, deslizándolas lentamente a traves de su frente, su nariz, sus finos pómulos, y se detuvo un momento en sus propios labios, vacilante antes de delinear su contorno.

Ella tenia los ojos cerrados, centrándose en delinear una imagen de el en su mente. Su corazón latía muy rápido, casi saliéndose de su pecho y contenta le dirigió una tierna sonrisa a Sasuke, y este respondió con un semi-gruñido, y susurro un par de juramentos. Sus manos se quedaron quietas un momento, antes de moverse a través de su rostro una vez mas, esta vez con mas lentitud y delicadeza, deteniéndose lentamente alrededor de sus ojos, casi con un gesto de anhelo por aquel sentido que era tan menospreciado por muchos y que ella quería tanto. Estaba cansada de imaginar los colores, aquellos que se encontraban en su memoria y que parecían desvanecerse lentamente, cansada de imaginar como lucían las personas o de pedirles que la dejaran tocar sus rostros, cansada de… ser ciega. Y trato de no concentrarse en eso, sino más bien en las sensaciones que la embargaban.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, y ambos se separaron.

Ella sonrió.

Y Sasuke pensó que le gustaba su sonrisa, y que, tal vez, también le gustaba hacerla sonreír.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	4. Leer

Hola! Como estan? Realmente les agradezco mucho sus reviews, muchas gracias, son geniales los adoro. Y realmente lamento no poder contestar los reviews anonimos, quisiera poder hacerlo, chicos ustedes son fabulosos. En esta ocasion, casi no logro publicar el capitulo debido a problemas con mi señal de internet

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, esa es una triste realidad con la que tengo que vivir cada dia.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**Leer**

Una semana había pasado desde aquel dulce momento en la azotea y en aquel instante Hinata se encontraba sentada en el pasto, debajo de un enorme árbol lleno de flores rojas y azules, en su regazo descansaba un libro escrito en braille que había estado leyendo hasta hace unos segundos. Sus ojos brillaban con melancolía y alegría al mismo tiempo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y clavo sus ojos invidentes otra vez en las desgastadas páginas, sintiendo aquellas pequeñas arrugas en el papel, que delataban su edad, más no su descuido. Recordaba cuando recién había perdido la vista, Kurenai, quien había sido la que le había enseñado el lenguaje braille le había regalado el libro en su cumpleaños, poco después de que sus clases hubieran terminado. Había sido el regalo que más le gusto, siempre había disfrutado de las buenas lecturas y al perder su vista se le había arrebatado aquel placer de las manos.

Recordaba haberlo leído codiciosamente, regocijándose de poder entender lo que estaba escrito y de saber que aún era capaz de reproducir los bellos paisajes con su revoltosa imaginación; los largos y frondosos bosques llenos de flores de todos los colores y peligrosos animales, las playas cuyos mares parecían continuar eternamente, las imponentes montañas cubiertas de nieve.

Recordaba que cuando era pequeña, su madre solía decirle que sonriera, no importando la situación en que se encontrara, no debía privar al mundo de disfrutar de sus bellas sonrisas. Sin embargo, desde que perdió su vista era difícil encontrar motivos para sonreír, para reír, y recordaba que aquella fue la primera sonrisa que mostro al mundo desde que quedo ciega.

El libro trataba de un joven que habiendo nacido ciego tenía que aprender a manejarse en el mundo. Años después, cuando entra a la secundaria se enamora de una chica que fue trasladada ese año durante el invierno. Su amor floreció dulcemente durante aquel invierno, sin embargo, la historia no es del todo feliz y los problemas comienzan a aparecer. A pesar de que ella lo ama, él no quiere entregarle la carga de estar con alguien que jamás podrá ser del todo independiente y que jamás entenderá un mundo lleno de colores, luces y formas y entonces se va. Ella lo persigue y le explica que no le importa, que quiere estar con él. Así, detalles más detalles menos, se desarrolla la historia.

Una pregunta que su libro le dejaba en la boca era: ¿Cómo podrías amar a alguien que no puedes ver?

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Sasuke asomándose a ver que tenía entretenida a la chica. En sus manos cargaba unos libros que dejo en la grama para sentarse atrás de ella y ojear desde su hombro que sostenía y por qué ella se veía tan entretenida con ello.

—Leyendo. —Ella contesto ausentemente. Podía escuchar la risa nerviosa de Naruto mientras se disculpaba con Sakura por algo que había dicho. — ¿Quieres intentar? Es realmente fácil y es lo que me permite escribir y leer. —Ofreció suavemente, volteando la cabeza en su dirección.

—Parece interesante —Se limitó a decir. La verdad, el solo veía un grupo de puntos intercalados de manera poco ortodoxa.

Y sin esperar a que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse, ella tomo suavemente su mano, que se encontraba dentro de un guante azul oscuro y quitándolo la coloco sobre las degastadas páginas. Le dedico una tierna mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Sasuke sonrió y cerró los ojos; no le costaba nada complacerla. Ella paso su mano por un solitario punto de tinta.

—Esta es la "a" —Ella susurro. — La "m" —agrego al pasar por un grupo de puntos— la "o" y esta es la "r". "Amor"

Sus manos se quedaron quietas un momento, mientras disfrutaba de aquel momento e imaginaba su rostro. El ruido de las ramas chocando entre si a causa del viento, las voces excesivamente altas, y la fragancia de aquellas flores que sabía eran de color azul debido a que alguna vez las vio desaparecieron, eclipsados por aquel tierno momento. Su corazón latió demasiado rápido en su pecho, mandando sangre desesperadamente por sus venas, sentía la respiración de él acariciar su cuello, dejando su piel de gallina. Sonrió suavemente, pensando que le gustaba aquella sensación, mientras se recostaba más cerca de él, disfrutando aquella sensación de seguridad que él le brindaba. Su mano se enredó más seguramente, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosado mientras le susurraba la historia en medio de inseguros tartamudeos y movía su mano a través de las marcas.

Él se mostró paciente —una de las pocas situaciones en su vida en que realmente lo fue— y escucho la historia, pese a que le pareció cursi y un poco absurda. Sin embargo aquellos pensamientos hostiles no abandonaron sus labios, y simplemente se quedó allí, abrazándola desde atrás suavemente, su corazón galopante en su pecho. Se sentía bien estar así, casi como aquello fuera lo correcto, y por un instante mientras la calidez se aglomeraba en su pecho junto a la ternura, se dijo que tal vez no tan solo era correcto, sino más bien, era perfecto.

Y por un instante el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	5. Agridulce

Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Pues... pues... esto, jeje. Pido clemencia, por favor, se me borro la base de datos del telefono, tuve que formatearlo por completo. La buena noticia es que ahora mi laptop, mi pobre bebe, esta de nuevo en funcionamiento, yupii. Espero que puedan perdonarme.

Espero puedan perdonarme

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. (Va a llorar a un rincón)**

* * *

"Pero algunas emociones no hacen mucho ruido.

Es difícil escuchar el orgullo.

El cariño es realmente débil, como el latido del corazón.

Y el amor puro, porque algunos días esta tan quieto, que ni siquiera sabes que está ahí"

Anonimo.

**Capitulo V**

**Agridulce  
**

Tomo suavemente su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Dos, tres, cuatro. Contó suavemente con su mente, dando suavemente los pasos en conjunto con ella. El bastón tocaba suavemente la acera, el sonido de su arrastre perforaba sus oídos, sin llegar a ser realmente molesto. Al lado de ellos se extendía una amplia alfombra de verde grama, cubierta por incontables puntos de colores y un poco más allá se encontraban sus amigos, junto al lago. Habían ido aquella tarde a nadar. Cerca de la ciudad, en medio del bosque, había un prístino lago donde muchas veces les gustaba ir a perder tiempo, usualmente durante las vacaciones. Ese año, habían invitado a Hinata.

Ellos se habían alejado un poco, Hinata aún no se sentía cómoda con tanta gente alrededor. Y en cierta forma, era completamente comprensible. Se encontraban caminando alrededor, los brazos de él la sostenían suavemente, casi como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana que se rompería en cualquier instante. Planeaba llevarla a la cascada que estaba un poco más allá.

Llegaron rápidamente, y tomaron asiento bajo un árbol que se encontraba moteado por incontables flores rosadas, junto aquel lago que se formaba al pie de la cascada. Se oía el ruido del caer del agua junto el de sus respiraciones, y el aroma de las flores flotaba ligeramente en el aire. Ambos se dejaron caer, sentados el uno junto al otro, muy cerca.

Sasuke observaba su rostro, sintiendo aquella calidez revolotear en su pecho, su compañía era agradable, y mientras acariciaba suavemente los mechones negro-azulado entre sus dedos, maravillándose por los sedosos y suaves que eran al tacto, se dijo que la paz y ternura de aquel momento eran simplemente perfectos.

Ella era realmente hermosa. No podía evitar notarlo.

Hinata camino lentamente hasta donde se oía el ruido del agua, sonriendo hacia atrás, antes de quitarse los zapatos y sumergir sus pies en el agua; meciéndolos suavemente, como una niña pequeña.

Sasuke se acercó e hizo lo mismo.

Hinata sonrió, su profunda voz, su tacto cuidadoso, aquellos pequeños detalles, hacían que su corazón se llenara de felicidad. Era tan agradable tener a alguien que se preocupara por ella y que no pareciera molesto por su discapacidad. Rio suavemente, fijando sus ciegos ojos al frente y sin que aquella suave sonrisa fuera capaz de abandonar sus labios.

¿Cómo perdiste la vista? Aquella pregunta había estado en su mente desde el momento en que la conoció. Sin embargo, no reunía valor para preguntarlo, menos cuando ella parecía tan feliz con su compañía. Sin pensarlo paso un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí, sintiendo la necesidad de sentir tu piel. Ella se separó de su agarre, y le dirigió una mirada casi de ruego.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto.

—Yo quisiera nadar. —Ella expreso, jugueteando con sus dedos.

—Pues, hazlo. No te estoy deteniendo —Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que dijo quiso abofetearse, en serio, ¿Se había vuelto idiota o qué? Suspiro, era difícil pensar que la chica al lado suyo era ciega, siempre parecía tan normal.

—No puedo ver —Fue una especie de reproche, no pudo evitar notar la cierta molestia con que lo decía y se sintió un idiota. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron muy suavemente.

Miro hacia otro lado…

—Puedo acompañarte

Ella se sonrojo, pero asintió animadamente, sumergiéndose lentamente. El agua estaba fría y al parecer era poco profunda, sintió el agua removerse detrás suyo y dos fuertes brazos envolverla desde atrás, su mentón se poso suavemente en su cabeza y por simple impulso Sasuke deposito un suave y fugaz beso en su coronilla. Se sentía bien estar así con ella. Ella no era como ninguna de las otras, ella era tierna, tímida, sencilla.

Su corazón latió acelerado en su pecho al verla voltearse para verlo, sus ojos eran como puros pozos blancos en los que podría perderse una eternidad, como un hechizo. La calidez se poso en su pecho mientras que con el reverso de su mano, acariciaba su mejilla, maravillándose por la suavidad de su piel nivea y por la corriente eléctrica que paso por la punta de sus dedos. Ella dio un tembloroso paso hacia adelante, chocando con él, minimizando la distancia entre ellos hasta que esta fue casi mínima.

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, sus ojos se conectaron suavemente, negro y blanco chocando en un mar de sentimientos que se aglomeraban en sus pechos. Sus brazos la rodearon fuertemente, casi como si tuviera miedo de dejarla ir, los latidos de su corazón eran rápidos e intranquilos y escasos centímetros los separaban en aquel sutil instante, la calidez hervía en su pecho, como una sensación burbujeante y agradable.

Ella se entristeció en aquel momento.

Cómo…

Cómo deseaba…

Como deseaba poder verlo en ese instante, poder ver como lucia, como eran sus ojos, su nariz, su piel, sus labios…

Y mientras sentía la respiración de el en sus labios deseo tener más que aquellas imágenes que su imaginación creaba, tener más que aquellas fabulosas sensaciones que le causaba en el estómago para poder describirlo.

Deseo con tanta fuerza.

Y en el momento en que sus labios chocaron en un casto beso con los suyos, fugaz, e increíblemente intenso, las lágrimas de anhelo rodaron por sus mejillas de manera agridulce...

* * *

déjenme saber su opinión, sus comentarios me harían muy feliz.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	6. Confianza

Hola! Como estan? Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los adoro no puedo creer que llegaramos tan lejos! De verdad, disculpen la tardanza, no me maten se los ruego. De rodillas por fa, perdonenme, soy una persona cruel y despiadada lo sé. Es mas pense que habia publicado, lo juro! no revise mi correo despues. Hce en ese entonces, un capitulo largo para disculparme de antemano por la falta de tiempo que iba a tener, por terminar mi proyecto y preparar mi defensa, sin embargo eso ya paso, sali estupendamente. Ahora solo tengo que mandar a imprimir y empastar la copia del proyecto que se queda en el liceo y entregarla pero ya tengo vacaciones y soy libre. De verdad perdónenme por todo el tiempo que tome para publicar y por ser en general una despistada que no merece todo el apoyo que tiene. Agradezco de verdad sus reviews, y en general todo su apoyo. Realmente espero puedan perdonadme por mi descuido y como compensacion prometo sacar un capitulo de la historia dos veces por semana de ser posible.

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si me perteneciera seria asquerosamente rica, seria un hombre, viviria en japon y no tendria ni idea de español. No, creo que no cuadro con esa descripcion.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Confianza**

Recordaba aquel beso, aquella cosquilleaste sensación en los labios, el sabor de sus labios rosáceos, el calor de su abrazo mientras ambos se perdían en aquellas sensaciones embriagantes, olvidándose del frio del agua y simplemente dejándose llevar por aquel sutil instante que parecía perfecto. Al separarse, con la respiración agitada, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella un instante antes de desviarlos hacia el follaje, sintiendo que aquel nudo de garganta no se deshacía y que aquella sensación de dolor al ver las prístinas lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas no se desvanecería.

Ella estaba llorando.

Y fue en aquel preciso instante en que sus amigos llegaron a buscarlos y los llevaron a disfrutar de la fogata y la comida que todos habían traído. Durante el resto del día y la noche se mantuvieron con el grupo, escuchando las historias de Naruto y también muchas veces participaba y competía con él por el título de quien nadaba más rápido, corríamas rápido o comía mas.

Llevo una mano a sus labios reviviendo temporalmente aquella sensación, volviendo de nuevo a el mundo real, a sus audífonos los cuales en aquel momento sonaban a todo volumen, a su habitación. Tal vez debería visitarla…

No.

Además, ¿Qué le diría?

Sin embargo, quería verla…

Con una media sonrisa y negando con la cabeza se dirigió a su armario y de ahí saco la ropa que usaría, además de una chaqueta y se cambio. Agarro las llaves de la puerta de en frente y grito una despedida a su madre, mientras ojeaba nerviosamente la casa de al lado, se sentía nervioso y ansioso a la vez mientras caminaba el ridículamente corto trayecto y deseaba que este fuera un poco más largo.

Tal vez conseguiría que ella quisiera salir algun lado y por fin tal vez preguntarle que le pasaba. Desde que ambos se besaron ella había estado actuando muy extraño, y no podía evitar entristecerse y sentirse dolido al recordar su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Realmente no entendía qué le había pasado, había estado tan feliz tan solo unos instantes antes, y realmente era agonizante pensar que había reaccionado así porque él la beso. Para él había sido algo increíble y había querido pensar que para ella también.

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta de su casa, mirándola de reojo. La casa no era demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeña. Estaba hecha de madera de roble y parecía a simple vista cálida y acogedora, perfecta para una familia de cuatro personas.

Toco suavemente la puerta de entrada principal y fue saludado por una encantadora sonrisa de Amu, la madre de Hinata.

— ¿Esta Hinata?—Pregunto en espera de una respuesta afirmativa.

—No, pero si vas al parque que esta a como una cuadra o dos de aquí, muy seguramente la encuentres.

—Gracias —Susurro mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al lugar mencionado. Y la encontró allí, sentada en uno de los columpios que colgaban precariamente de un árbol, un libro en sus manos y una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras se mecía suavemente con sus piernas.

Se acerco a ella y se sentó en el columpio de al lado, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se sentía realmente nervioso. Y siendo completamente sincero, no sabía por dónde empezar.

Tomo una bocanada grande de aire, notando la tensión bajar con la acción.

—Hinata —Susurro apenas audible mientras observaba a la chica a su lado. Ella dio un pequeño salto y un gritito de Sasuke mientras volteaba a verlo de manera acusatoria. — ¿Qué haces?

Eh, bueno, era un comienzo, al menos.

—Leo—fue la simple respuesta de ella, mientras le dirigía una mirada de extrañeza.

Olvídalo.

—Hinata, me has estado evitando desde hace unos días y no sé por qué, podrías explicarme. Si realmente es por el beso que te di en el lago, lamento que te molestara. —Elaboro tranquilamente. Si ella no se sentía cómoda con sus avances simplemente pararia de hacerlo y seguiría siendo su amigo.

Aunque le doliera hacerlo era simplemente lo correcto, prefería tenerla cerca a perderla por siempre a base de sentimientos de los que aun era inseguro. Apretó las manos en las cadenas del columpio con un poco de frustración, mientras volteaba a verla y notaba como sus ojos lo evitaban, buscando escape y refugio lejos, en un horizonte que se teñía de colores rosa y morado pastel y que ella era incapaz de ver. Sus ojos lucían tan tristes y desolados que era completamente devastador.

Fue entonces que la voz de ella, titubeante rompió el silencio que reinaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pasto, sin realmente poder verlo y sus pequeñas manos temblaban ligeramente, sacudiendo levemente el columpio donde se encontraba.

—Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo ya, ¿sabes? —Él se sintió perplejo, pero la dejo continuar. —Mientras aun me encontraba en primaria. Nosotros vivíamos al otro lado del país, en Tokio, yo asistía a una escuela primaria pública y la verdad no solía tener muchos amigos. Siempre estaba sola, mientras los otros chicos jugaban. Yo siempre me preguntaba, mientras los observaba que se sentía jugar con otros niños y siempre me decía que se debía de sentir bien. Muchas veces, los niños solían llamarme nombres y las chicas me empujarían o golpearían si pasaba al lado de ellas.

El escuchaba atentamente, no entendiendo como respondía a la pregunta que había hecho. Poso su mirada en el rostro de porcelana de ella mientras este perdía lentamente su expresión cálida y tranquila, y se teñía de una expresión sombría y angustiada que hacía que en sus adentros se retorcieran con ira y cierto dolor que no sabía, ni podía explicar.

—Un día, en sexto grado, unas chicas se me acercaron. Nos encontrábamos en la azotea, en una clase de astronomía, y nos estaban dando unas instrucciones acerca del telescopio y como utilizarlo... Ellas me hicieron acercarme a uno que estaba apuntando hacia el cielo. La profesora le estaba explicando a un grupo y realmente no noto nuestra ausencia. Ellas me agarraron por los hombros. Lo último que recuerdo es ver el sol a través de las lentillas, el dolor insoportable en mis ojos, y luego solo hubo oscuridad.

En ese momento Sasuke comprendió exactamente lo que estaba intentando decirle; como había quedado ciega y no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de ira y pena al pensar lo que aquellas chicas irresponsablemente habían ocasionado con su inmadurez e ignorancia.

Hinata... No podía imaginar qué tipo de persona seria de no ser por su ceguera. Había notado muchas veces los problemas que tenía para confiar en las personas, eran señas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pero ahí estaban. Los primeros días, muchas veces se negaba a seguirlo, y cuando lo hacía tenia aquella mirada de terror escondido que siempre le causo cierto resquemor interno y le hizo preguntarse muchas veces que le había pasado. También recordaba la tensión mientras se encontraban a solas, todos sus músculos parecían estar listos para emprender la huida y largarse del lugar. Y cuando le presento al grupo, recordaba aquellos ojos moviéndose a todos lados con cierta precaución guardada en ellos. Solo el tiempo que había pasado había hecho que ella confiara en ellos, y aun después de tener casi tres meses de conocerlos y pasar con ellos casi cada hora, ella tenía sus reservas y era muy negada a dejarlos hacer preguntas sobre ella. Muchas veces el tema quedaba zanjado sin que ni siquiera una palabra hubiera salido de sus labios.

—Desde entonces soy completamente ciega y no hay realmente muchas posibilidades de que mi vista regrese. Yo... Quería verte tanto, que simplemente comencé a llorar. Es realmente tonto. No deberías prestarle atención. —Ella titubeaba y tartamudeaba con su voz temblando. Se rehusaba a llorar, rayos.

El sonrió suavemente...

—No es tonto —Contesto simplemente, negando con la cabeza.— No creo que haya manera de entender que debes sentir, pero realmente no es tonto. Es... —Él continuo, pero pronto perdió el sentido exactamente de lo que quería decir. —Completamente absurdo pensar que llorar por desear ver es en alguna manera tonto.

Hinata escucho las palabras de Sasuke e internamente le agradeció que estas fueran dichas mientras sentía el alivio burbujeante en su pecho. Suspiro suavemente, mientras que ausentemente se preguntaba si aquello que sentía en su pecho cada vez que le hablaba era amor, o simplemente era cariño. Sin embargo, si había algo que sabía era que no quería separarse de él.

De repente sintió como su columpio comenzaba a mecerse con un poco mas de fuerza.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Sasuke!—Grito con sorpresa al notar cómo era él quien empujaba el columpio.

— ¿Confías en mi?—Ella asintió ligera y dudosamente— Entonces, sujétate fuerte.

Sasuke sonrió.

_Quiero hacerla reir._

Y comenzó a impulsar el columpio con todas sus fuerzas, al principio ella se encontraba tensa y alerta, pero luego comenzó a relajarse y pronto estaba riéndose a carcajadas y exigiendo que la impulsara más.

Después de unos minutos ambos se encontraban respirando agitadamente y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

— ¿Quien iba a decir que alguien tan pequeño como tu pesaba tanto? —Se quejo Sasuke juguetonamente mientras bajaba la mirada y se encontraba con los ojos irritados de ella. — ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—Tonto.

—Oye, Hinata—El llamo, ella volteo el rostro hacia otro lado, ignorándolo completamente— no seas infantil. Mírame—Él exigio suavemente. Y cuando ella lo hizo, le robo un beso, deleitándose por el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No sabía si aquel sentimiento era amor, o cariño. Pero algo si sabía:

Él no quería separarse de ella.

* * *

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	7. Amistad

Hola! Como estan? Bueno lo prometido es deuda. Estoy pensando en actualizar de nuevo el sabado. Intente hacer un poco de comedia en este capitulo además de introducir ciertos aspectos de la relación de Hinarta con Sasuke y los demas.

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si me perteneciera seria asquerosamente rica, seria un hombre, viviria en japon y no tendria ni idea de español. No, creo que no cuadro con esa descripcion. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de peliculas de terror mencionados en el escrito.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

** Amistad**

_Él no quería separarse de ella._

Sasuke suspiro mientras se sentaba en el pasto del patio del instituto, debajo del árbol de cerezo donde se reunía su grupo usualmente y fijaba sus ojos negros en frente de él, Naruto y Sakura se encontraban a su lado, hablando animadamente sobre algo que muy posiblemente no le interesase.

Su mente aun se encontraba puesta en como hace dos días alguna chica había encerrado a Hinata en el baño, o como le dirigían miradas cada vez menos amigables y hablaban a sus espaldas. Era cosa de envidia por la cercanía que Hinata tenía con él y su grupo, pero realmente le molestaba de sobremanera. Temía que esas pequeñas cosas crecieran y se convirtieran en un problema mayor. En aquel momento Hinata se encontraba leyendo un libro a un lado suyo, con una pequeña sonrisa de goce en los labios mientras devoraba el contexto del libro ansiosamente. Realmente... Se veía preciosa. Y temía que todos aquellos incidentes pudieran dañarla de alguna manera, había sido suficiente, ella había sufrido suficiente a causa de la inmadurez y estupidez de otras personas.

—Oye, Sasuke. ¡Tierra llamando a Teme, conteste! —Gritó Naruto una vez se rindió en llamar su atención de otra manera.

— ¿Que quieres, idiota? Y deja de llamarme teme —Demando Sasuke volteando bruscamente.

—Paz, paz, que no hay guerra. Joder teme con esa cara asustarías a cualquiera. Como decía, mis padres me prestaron la casa para este fin de semana, así que pensé que podríamos hacer una especie de fiesta entre los cuatro, tengo varios juegos como twister y unas películas de terror. También habrá montañas de comida y música. Aunque mejor dejamos la casa limpia, sino mi mamá me decapitara y colgará mi cabeza en la sala —Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero al imaginar a su madre molesta. Que no se mal entendiera, su madre era una mujer muy dulce y animada, pero cuando se molestaba en serio... Freddy Krugger, La Niña del Aro, la Armada y El Ejercito corrían a esconderse gritando Socorro y pidiendo a sus madres que los salvaran. El temperamento de Kushina Uzumaki era legendario en todo Japón, sí señor.

—Paso.

—Teme, eres un aguafiestas. —Se quejo lastimeramente Naruto mientras negaba efusivamente con la cabeza— Y, ¿Qué dices, Hinata? ¿Te gustaría ir? —Cambio de táctica, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa zorruna y su mejor animo a la Hyuuga. Pese a que sabía que no podía verlo. Esa chica era la mejor, normalmente siempre terminaba yendo con ellos a todas partes y la pasaban genial. Además, él no sabía cómo, pero siempre se las arreglaba para convencer a Sasuke de ir con ellos, lo cual era un extra.

Sasuke temía lo peor.

—Me encantaría Naruto-kun—Dijo Hinata sintiéndose muy feliz, aunque realmente le gustaría que Sasuke fuera... Siempre era mucho mejor si él estaba ahí con ella para protegerla y cuidarla, además... No podía evitar sentir una sensación cálida dentro al pensar en el tiempo que pasarían juntos y lo muy divertido que seria, aun recordaba lo dulce que él había sido con ella mientras estaban en el parque y no podía evitar sentirse halagada por la atención y las molestias que se tomaba.

Bueno, quedaba intentar convencerlo de acompañarlos. Plan A. Intentar hablarlo con él.

—Sasuke, realmente me gustaría que nos acompañaras, vamos a divertirnos mucho.

—Ya dije que no.

Plan B. Súplica.

—Por favor, Sasuke. No seas amargado —Suplico suavemente. Tomando uno de sus brazos.

—No.

Tácticas extremas. Ojitos suplicantes. Nunca fallaban.

_No la veas, no la veas. Voltea hacia otro lado. Mierda, ya la vi._

Era jodidamente injusto que ella usara la táctica de los ojitos de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia. Es decir, se veía adorable y no podía resistirse. Esos ojos eran su perdición.

_Vamos, Sasuke, sé fuerte, eres un Uchiha. Tienes que demostrar quién manda. Sé fuerte. Sí se puede, sí se puede. _

Ella curveo la cabeza suavemente, su labio inferior tembló en la más sutil manera, sus ojos adquirieron cierto brillo...

_No se pudo._

Sasuke suspiro y murmuro un está bien, bien bajito. Escucho como Hinata y Naruto chocaban palmas y celebraban. Naruto aun no salía de su asombro inicial, ¡Había presenciado un milagro!

_Soy débil._

— ¡Hinata-chan eres genial!—Vitoreo Naruto— ¡Chócala!

Sasuke suspiro suavemente mientras la observaba, algunas hojas anaranjadas del árbol donde se encontraban que habían volado con el viento se encontraban en su cabello, algunos pétalos de flores también, dándole una apariencia casi cómica. Pero su rostro níveo... Se veía preciosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas con un suave matiz de rosa pálido, sus ojos centelleando brillosamente, juguetones y aquella sonrisa. Dios, aquella sonrisa. Era tierna, feliz, brillante...

Sintió sus propias mejillas sonrojarse y un esbozo de sonrisa se formó en sus labios...

_Mientras la haga feliz. Haré lo que sea._

_._

Su pierna izquierda se encontraba por sobre el torso de Naruto, su brazo derecho se encontraba enredado con el brazo de Sakura, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba debajo del... Bueno, esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba de Naruto quien se encontraba extendido apenas tocando un circulo verde, Hinata se encontraba debajo suyo demasiado cerca, sus labios casi tocando su cuello, sus piernas atrapadas por Sakura y sus brazos ambos tirados en una dirección lo que hacía que sus cuerpos estuvieran demasiado cerca. Y joder, estaban tan enredados que no sabía ni cómo demonios habían terminado asi.

— ¡Imbécil, quítate!—Gruño Sasuke.

—No puedo, ¡¿Quién está sentado sobre mis piernas?!—Grito Naruto en tono angustiado. Sentía un dolor de los mil demonios, además pensaba que estaba sentado sobre la mano del teme y eso no pintaba bonito. Desde ese momento twister pasaba a su lista de cosas estúpidas que no debía hacer.

—Yo, creo. —Hinata murmuro con las mejillas rojas.

La fiesta había empezado hacia unas dos horas aquel día. Pronto Naruto había sugerido que podrían probar su nueva aplicación de computadora que decía las jugadas de twister y que con ayudar un poco a Hinata todos podrían tener un buen rato. Y había sido divertido, se habían reído un montón mientras la computadora decía los nombres: idiota naranja, teme, psicópata rosada, y terror adorable y se estiraban para alcanzar cualquiera que fuera la jugada que la computadora decía. Después de un rato, habían terminado así y no sabían cómo desenredarse.

—Muy bien, ¿hay alguien aquí que no esté atrapado por otra persona y que pueda moverse? —Sasuke preguntó. Y sintió como Sakura desenredaba lentamente su brazo y tratar de sacar su pierna de encima suyo mientras se levantaba.

Y así comenzó el largo proceso de desenredar a los tres jugadores restantes.

.

—Nunca más vuelvo a jugar twister.

Los otros tres asintieron, de acuerdo con la moción, mientras se estiraban y sacaban el dolor de los músculos. Todos tomaron asiento en los muebles de la sala (Naruto tan lejos de Sasuke como fuera humanamente posible, el incidente del twister y el golpe que Sasuke le dio muy frescos en la memoria) la mesa llena de aperitivos y el blue ray encendido mientras se decidían que película ver. Sasuke había prometido contarle todos los detalles de la película a Hinata mientras la veían. Le entristecía un poco no poder ver, pero la verdad aun podía divertirse con sus amigos y escuchando la película. Sasuke pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, acomodándola en su regazo y posando su mentón en su hombro, enviando escalofríos a través de su espina dorsal y una sensación cálida a su estómago, algo como... Mariposas.

Eso cambio cuando Sasuke se dedico a contarle detalle por detalle la película de La maldición y disfrutaba con los grititos y temblores que escapaban de ella.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Cállate!—Hinata grito tapándose los oídos. Sasuke rió suavemente.

— ¡Ay mamá!¡No vayas ahí!—Naruto grito poniendo un cojín en frente de él en forma de escudo. Sasuke resoplo, como si un cojín fuera a protegerlo. Además, gritaba como niña.

Si, la película daba miedo.

Pero Naruto exageraba.

.

Después de que la película había terminado habían devorado las golosinas y encendido el equipo de música para bailar y para cantar con el karaoke. Hinata sonrió dulcemente mientras escuchaba la chillona y chocante voz de Naruto cantando y las quejas de Sasuke y Sakura exigiéndole que por amor a la humanidad y a la decencia soltara de una vez ese micrófono...

Por una vez, ya no estaba tan sola.

Tenía amigos.

Y eso se sentía bien.

* * *

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	8. Temor

Hola! Como estan? Bueno, muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hace realmente muy feliz y me hicieron el dia, de verdad muchisimas gracias. Antes de que piensen que no es una reaccio realista de parte de Hinata, pensemos un instante, ella es una persona timida y muy insegura por lo que lo primero que haria es tratar de resolvelo por si misma y no pediria ayuda por no incomodar o preocupar a los demas.

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si me perteneciera seria asquerosamente rica, seria un hombre, viviria en japon y no tendria ni idea de español. No, creo que no cuadro con esa descripcion.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Temor.**

Sintió su cuerpo temblar involuntariamente mientras sentía las baldosas frías del baño contra su espalda descubierta. Alguien la empujo bruscamente y se sintió caer contra la cerámica, podía escuchar pasos acercarse hacia ella. Lentos, precisos. Un liquido caliente y espeso mancha sus manos y allí esta una sutil punzada de dolor que es silenciada por el miedo. Y entonces escucho una risa, y el sonido de una puerta cerrarse resonó en sus oídos devastadoramente. El pánico que fluía por sus venas intensificándose mientras se dedicaba a intentar abrir la puerta sin ningún éxito, su mano sangrando pesadamente mientras olas de intenso dolor se extendían sin piedad por su brazo.

Se dejo caer de rodillas, lágrimas de frustración, rabia y angustia recorriendo su rostro.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué siempre pasaban estas cosas?

"No te acerques a Sasuke" un coro de voces había dicho, la promesa de dolor detrás de aquellos tonos amenazantes mostrándose real y palpable. Aquello golpeo fieramente en su interior mientras se sentaba en el frío piso de cerámica, temblando ostensiblemente mientras se acurrucaba para obtener tanto calor como fuera posible de aquellas ropas completamente empapadas.

Estaba comenzando a empeorar.

Había sido tolerable cuando se limitaban a hablar mal de ella y encerrarla en el baño. Pero... Se dijo mientras sentía el moretón de su estómago punzar dolorosamente, esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Simple e irracional miedo se instalaba en su corazón mientras pensaba en lo último que paso cuando unas chicas lo tomaron muy lejos y suprimió un quejido de desesperación, pero las lágrimas aun se deslizaban por sus níveas mejillas.

Su cuerpo entero dolía. Moverse dolía.

No había sido una tontería.

No había sido algo que pudiera olvidar.

La sensación de sus manos golpeando su cuerpo, de sus botas chocando contra su indefensa piel...

Cerró los ojos, voluntariamente desviando el curso de sus pensamientos a cosas más felices, entretenerse con recuerdos más cálidos, y tal vez poder olvidar el frío que no solo calaba en los huesos sino en su corazón...

Era la tercera vez que eso ocurría y lo único que aquel numero hacia era aglomerar el miedo y angustia en su pecho.

Al parecer, habían tomado cierto gusto por torturarla. Aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad en la que ella no estuviera con el grupo para acorralarla y usar tácticas de intimidación en ella. No estaba realmente segura de quienes eran, aunque tenia cierta certeza de que eran compañeras del mismo año, porque aquellas voces habían llegado antes a sus oídos.

.

—Hinata-chan, estas muy callada. ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto Naruto, ojos zafiro llenos de preocupación mientras miraba a su compañera detenidamente. Habían pasado tres meses desde que todos se habían reunido juntos en su casa, y era mitad del año. Cada vez ella se veía mas... Distante.

—No pasa nada. —Una brillante sonrisa cubrió su semblante. Nadie había notado como la ropa larga y holgada parecía ser más habitual, o como el más ligero cojeo se posaría en su caminar, o como parecía estar más distante y callada de lo habitual en esos días.

Nadie notaba nada...

— ¿En serio? Te ves algo decaída. —Insistió el rubio una vez más.

—Solo estoy pensando, realmente es una tontería. No pasa nada —Su voz temblorosa y titubeante explico. Naruto frunció el seño, pero no dijo nada, acomodándose mejor en su asiento de pasto y mostrándole una sonrisa zorruna, tal vez tuviera que ver con la ausencia de Sasuke por enfermedad. Quién mejor que él para animarla.

.

Su cabeza golpeo cruelmente contra la pared de concreto y sus piernas fallaron, dejándola como una pila temblorosa de carne y huesos en el suelo, cubierta de sangre que casi en su totalidad estaba segura le pertenecía. Ellas la habían acorralado, jalado su pelo, golpeado su cuerpo con objetos contundentes y la habían dejado a simple merced de la lluvia mientras esta lavaba sus heridas y la hacía sentir, si posible, más miserable de lo que ya era mientras lo sollozos desconsolados rompían el aire, atravesándolo como un cuchillo con su dolor y frustración.

La habían perseguido en su camino a casa. Ella estaba sola, ya que Sasuke no había podido acompañarla a causa de las practicas de fútbol a las que no podía faltar. Era él quien normalmente la acompañaba a casa, pese a que le había dicho de sobra que estaría bien por si cuenta utilizando el bastón.

Ya que no habían podido volver a asaltarla en el instituto debido a que estaba en compañía constante de los miembros de su grupo, aprendiendo de los anteriores ataques que lugares eran los más peligrosos, habían optado por esto.

Habían llegado demasiado lejos.

.

Sasuke frunció el seño en concentración y furia mientras se recargaba contra una de las paredes de su casa y tomaba unas bocanadas de aire, tratando de controlar su temperamento. Podía verla desde la ventana, aquella que normalmente se encontraba cubierta por unas espesas cortinas moradas, se encontraba abierta y completamente visible. Decir que lo que veía le enfurecía seria la subestimación del año.

Ver como ella lloraba silenciosamente mientras aplicaba antiséptico y antiinflamatorio a un golpe que se veía coronado por un profundo corte le hacía hervir la sangre con pura ira.

Gruñó con descontento.

Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Tenía que saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

.

—Hinata, ¿cómo te paso eso? —Sería su pregunta.

"Me caí"

"Fue un accidente"

"Soy demasiado torpe"

Esas, sus respuestas.

Estaba harto.

Quería resolver eso de una vez por todas.

Aquella tarde mientras se encontraban en el café en que su grupo solía reunirse, Sakura y Naruto los dejaron solos, decidiéndose por irse juntos al centro comercial por unas cosas que ella necesitaba.

Hinata se mantuvo en su asiento encogida bajo su mirada mientras un suave arrebol cubría sus mejillas. Las flores plásticas de colores rosado y morado que estaban en el medio de la mesa sirviendo de escudo para ella mientras desviaba los ojos a la ventana. No podía verlo, pero podía oír el ligero soplido del viento mientras cargaba la fragancia de los flores. Oía el murmullo de un río y las hojas de los árboles danzando. Aquel café se encontraba un poco lejos del pueblo, en medio del bosque. Tenía entendido que era un lugar precioso, rodeado de arbustos llenos de flores y una alfombra de verde pasto en el que podías recostarte bajo la sombra de un árbol y respirar en paz.

Eso quería.

Paz.

Él estaba preguntando, cuestionando, intentando llegar a la verdad que ella se encontraba asustada de enfrentar. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de preocupación y cariño, podía sentirlos y aquella sensación le dio un poco de seguridad.

_"No te acerques a Sasuke" un coro de voces había dicho, la promesa de dolor detrás de aquellos tonos amenazantes mostrándose real y palpable._

Trago saliva. Estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario. Estaba hablando con Sasuke, riéndose, simplemente pasando un tiempo con él mientras ambos comían un helado. Podía sentir la calidez en su pecho mientras se acurrucaba a su lado y por un segundo se olvidaba de todo y solo eran ellos en esa burbuja que habían ensamblado para los dos. Y claro, podía entretenerse con esa idea. Mentirse. Mentirle.

Porque tenía miedo de que si les decía lo que pasaba no le prestarán atención, le ignoraran, o se rieran de ella. Eso habían hecho todos antes.

Pero ellos eran diferentes y por eso mismo no quería involucrarlos.

No quería preocuparlos por ella y meterlos en un problema por ella. Ellos habían sido los primeros amigos que tenia y no quería tener que alejarse ni dañarlos. No quería ser un estorbo, pero no sabía qué hacer.

No quería tener que separarse de Sasuke.

Ella fingía.

Lo sabía.

Le dolía que le ocultara lo que pasaba.

Y pudo sentirlo una vez que salieron del local, aquel tembloroso nerviosismo y miedo que se asomaba tétricamente en su mente. Casi podía sentir sus ojos llenos de ira y odio perseguirla y en el preciso instante en que los brazos de él la rodearon para abrazarla aquellos fríos golpes, horribles palabras y dolor volvían a su mente y se separo de él, corriendo ciega como estaba y poco importándole lo peligroso que era.

Él pudo tomar su brazo y detenerla. Su condición física siendo mucho mejor que la suya.

_"No te acerques a Sasuke"_

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y no parecían poder parar, mientras intentaba soltarse.

_"No te acerques a Sasuke"_

Y en ese momento sintió el gentil toque de sus manos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y el suave roce de un beso en los labios mientras le prometía que todo iba a estar bien...

Y le creyó.

* * *

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


	9. Preparativos

Hola! Como estan? Bueno, muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hace realmente muy feliz y me hicieron el dia, de verdad muchisimas gracias.

**Disclaimer: Si fuera el dueño de Naruto seria hombre.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Preparativos**

Sasuke gruñó con descontento mientras caminaba con ella de regreso a la casa de ella, su mano delicadamente entrelazada con la suya mientras pisaban el césped y el olor del bosque los rodeaba. Serían unos treinta minutos caminando de vuelta, rodeados por el aire nocturno y el silencio, el cual solo era rota por el sonido de sus respiración y la suave brisa agitando las ramas de los árboles, arrancando un silbido de sus hojas. Podía sentir calidez en su pecho mientras observaba su frágil y trémula figura y su iracunda expresión se suavizaba hasta llegar a ser un gesto sutilmente protector en sus ojos.

Una vez llegaron a la casa él tomo suavemente su rostro en sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sutileza y cariño. Una sonrisa en los rosáceos labios. Se acerco ligeramente, podía sentir el aliento de ella mezclarse con el suyo y acariciarle la piel, enviando escalofríos en su espina. Quería protegerla, cuidarla. Suspiro, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos y en un gesto cariñoso posaba un tierno beso en su frente antes de susurrarle las buenas noches.

Se marcho después de asegurarse que ella estaba a salvo en su hogar.

Ella le había dicho casi todo lo que ocurría, pero no sabía quienes la agredían y una parte de su ser ansiaba oír un nombre para cobrar venganza en su nombre. El hecho de que alguien, cualquier persona, pudiera aprovecharse de una discapacidad de una manera tan vil le hacía hervir la sangre. Especialmente de ella. Ella, que no le hacía daño a nadie. No merecía eso.

Nadie merecía eso.

.

—Y ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —Pregunto Naruto con una seriedad que no pertenecía a su carácter. Su sangre hervía con ira mientras recordaba las palabras que hacia minutos Sasuke había pronunciado. Una frialdad e ira extranjera a su persona se poso en sus ojos azul zafiro.

—Por el momento y por mucho que me moleste; no podemos hacer nada más que resguardar a Hinata y mantenernos cerca de ella.

— ¡Realmente es increíble! ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba? Paso casi tanto tiempo con ella como tú y no note nada. —Él gruño suavemente, su mirada baja, en el pasto. Resopló. Debió haberse dado cuenta.

¿Qué clase de amigo era?

Su mirada se entristeció.

Uno no muy bueno, al parecer.

Pero, sonrió suavemente, ahora que sabía lo que pasaba podía contribuir con Sasuke para proteger a su tierna y adorable amiga de todo daño que pudiera caer sobre su persona.

Sí, la protegería.

Era una promesa, de veras.

—La protegeremos, pase lo que pase. —Resolvió, sonriéndole a Sasuke, quien asintió. —Bueno, ¿por qué no cambiamos de tema? —Pregunto, mostrando una sonrisa.— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en salir con Sakura a un restaurante lujoso en el pueblo y pensé que tu... Siendo el muy buen amigo que eres, podrías ir junto con Hinata y así no sería en términos normales una cita. Ella no pensara que hago nada. Después ustedes dos pueden perderse un momento y dejarnos solos.

Había estado persiguiendo a Sakura desde sexto grado en esperanzas que un día ella aceptara una cita. Aunque, siendo francos, Sasuke no podía ver que atractivo Naruto encontraba en Sakura, admiraba la pura persistencia y devoción que mostraba por ella, bañándola en detalles como flores y chocolates de vez en cuando, siendo quien siempre se acordaba de su cumpleaños y ese tipo de cosas. Sabía que Naruto era un idiota y que muchas veces hacia enojar a la Haruno que de por si era temperamental. Pero podía ver que ella lentamente estaba cediendo ante las atenciones del rubio, y que cada vez aceptaba sus detalles y defectos más cálida y cariñosamente.

Sasuke negó suavemente con la cabeza; Naruto nunca cambiaba. Pero, en un segundo pensamiento agrego que tal vez no quería que eso pasara.

.

Aquella noche Sasuke se recostó en su cama, unos jeans viejos y una camisa blanca desgastada siendo su vestimenta mientras perezosamente leía un libro de matemáticas y comenzaba a resolver los ejercicios. Era bastante tarde, cerca de las nueve de la noche, la luna se encontraba ya adornando el manto nocturno al igual que las estrellas y la brisa movió las ramas del árbol que se encontraba cerca de su ventana.

Ante ese sonido volteó a la ventana y encontró que otra vez, a pesar de que la ventana estaba cerrada, no había ninguna cortina que le impidiera ver lo que ocurría adentro del cuarto de Hinata. Sasuke sonrió al ver que ella estaba acostada tranquilamente en su cama, sus ojos cerrados mientras se acurrucaba abrazando a su almohada, su respiración acompasada y tranquila, una tierna sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Su rostro lucía casi angelical y divino mientras dormía y ante ese pensamiento una suave sonrisa tocó sus labios.

Y fue en ese momento que una idea cruzo su mente y sonrió traviesamente mientras abría la ventana y precariamente se subía en el árbol que se encontraba afuera y que era lo suficientemente largo como para que pudiera llegar a su ventana sin ningún problema. Lo más silenciosamente posible hizo su camino hacia la ventana y una vez allí arrancó unas cuantas de las flores rosadas y moradas que recientemente habían florecido en el árbol y toco suavemente el panel de vidrio, antes de tratar de abrirlo con poco éxito. Sasuke en ese momento pudo, después de intentar un poco, abrir la ventana para poder ir adentro. Una vez allí se arrodilló en frente de ella, notando lo hermoso y apacible que realmente lucía su rostro y sintiendo una calidez expandirse dentro en la boca de su estómago, se sentía extraño, como unas mariposas revoloteando dentro de él y fue incómodo antes de ser confortable e invitante. Suavemente estiro la mano que no sostenía las flores para pasar sus dedos de la más delicada manera por su mejilla, retrocediendo cuando ella pareció cercana a despertar.

Sonrió suavemente, mientras sus ojos bebían de aquella hermosa figura que se presentaba en frente de él con gentileza, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse de rosado mientras la calidez y felicidad se aglomeraban en su pecho.

_Realmente se ve hermosa cuando duerme._ Pensó mientras posaba su mentón en las sábanas y suspiraba suavemente, sintiendo más paz que nunca antes.

Y fue entonces que noto que la camisa de ella se movió revelando un horrible moretón y un corte que no habían terminado de sanar. Suprimió la necesidad de expresar su ira vocalmente y juro que ellas pagarían por lo que hicieron mientras dejaba las flores cerca de ella, en su cómoda y depositaba un beso en su mejilla de la manera más cuidadosa para no despertarla y se iba por donde vino.

.

—Naruto, ¿sigues en contacto con Ino? —Pregunto Sasuke una vez estuvo de vuelta en su habitación. Sabía que el idiota estaría despierto a las once de la noche, probablemente en la computadora o jugando en la consola. Era demasiado predecible.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, sí. Pero, ¿por qué quieres saber? —Cuestiono suavemente mientras se levantaba de su cama, solo utilizando puesto que estaba próximo a acostarse.

—Creo que tengo una idea. —Susurro con una maliciosa sonrisa. Sí, todas y cada una de esas estúpidas mocosas pagaría caro la estupidez que habían hecho.

.

—Te ves preciosa, Hinata. —Sakura sonrió orgullosamente observando su trabajo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa contenta en su rostro. Aquel vestido lavanda sí que favorecía la hermosa figura de Hinata y resaltaba sus mejores atributos.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto que sí. Sasuke va a quedar estupefacto cuando te vea.

Ella misma estaba ansiosa por lo que pasaría esa noche en la doble cita que el miembro rubio de su grupo había organizado. Llevaba un vestido rosado que combinaba con su pelo, algo de pintura de labios y un poco de rubor cubría sus mejillas, mientras su corazón galopaba con nerviosismo al que no se encontraba acostumbrada.

Se había ofrecido por ayudar a Hinata con la ropa que usaría y a arreglarse, actualmente estaba emocionada por encontrarse con los chicos en un hermoso restaurante en el que cenarían y estarían un rato. Y ayudar a Hinata parecía ser un entretenimiento muy bueno en las nerviosas horas antes de que salieran. Además se moría de ganas de ver la cara de Sasuke cuando viera a Hinata...

Sabía que Sasuke tenía sentimientos realmente fuertes por ella y quería ayudar a la chica a darle una buena impresión.

Sí, todo saldría perfecto...

* * *

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


End file.
